A variety of fuel cell configurations are known. Many fuel cells have a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) between catalyst layers where electrochemical reactions occur for generating electricity. There are different types of PEM fuel cells. Some have solid reactant distribution flow field plates associated with each of the catalyst layers. Existing solid reactant distribution plates are made from metal or a carbon composite, for example.
One issue associated with PEM fuel cells that include solid reactant distribution plates is that there is a possibility for damage to one or more fuel cell components as a result of dry out. This issue is particularly prevalent near the fuel and air inlets of a fuel cell stack assembly. Incomplete saturation of the gas streams at the inlets presents an increased possibility for dry out of fuel cell components in that area.
There is a need for an economical and effective approach to minimize dry out in a fuel cell. This invention addresses that need.